


How To: Guide To A Better Living

by zaniamsextoy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Fic Exchange, camboy!au, first-time, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To enter "The Danger Zone" you must be 18+ years of age. </p><p>[Accept]     Go Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Guide To A Better Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic/gifts).



> Two weeks of procrastinating, a twelve hour work shift and hope. Lots and lots of hope. I present to you, my hurried attempt to start writing again.

For everyone in the little farm town of Two Peaks, Mississippi where pine trees flourished more than actual humans, and Wichita, the neighboring town is only a mere three hundred miles away, the use of the internet has always been considered to the refined, intellectual citizens as “shoving your hand up the Devil’s pie-hole and smelling it”. Or so Billy Bob Bill of Casa de Trailer Haven Lot #39 had always theorized. However, for two best friends with futures far larger than anything Two Peaks offered, the internet was their only salvation of escaping isolated purgatory.

A lanky, absurdly handsome boy with perfect bone structure and dark, glossy hair picked up a dusty Polaroid Automatic 230 Land Camera from his bed, snapped two quick shots of the endless green pastures outside of his window, glared at the copies and haphazardly threw them on the floor.

Another boy, this one still as insanely handsome as the other but much more masculine and hairy with soft chocolate eyes and a sweet ultra-white smile picked up the pictures, took a look at them himself and stuck them into his binder.

“You’re not even trying and you still capture masterpieces,” the more masculine boy said in an enthralling, deep voice. “This is a gift, Zayn. Don’t throw it away.”

“But I’m sick of it, Liam. All these green fields and trees. Back when I lived in the city there were so many good candid moments. Everywhere I turned there was something to capture, something worth putting on paper to keep forever. Here,” Zayn choked, “its just a bunch of green vomit. I don’t know what my father was thinking of moving here. Worse year of my life.”

Liam grabbed the camera from Zayn’s hands, pulling Zayn in with a one arm hug before taking a picture. Gazing at the shot, Liam half-smiled. “Here,” he handed Zayn the photo he just took. “For you. It might be the worse year of your life, but to me it has been hands down the best year of my life. Having gotten a new neighbor. And a new best friend.”

Dusting off his blue jeans, Liam stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

“Oh come on you big, teddy bear!” yelled Zayn. “Of course you have nothing to do with it being the worse year of my life. You’re the one that makes it bearable for me! Now sit down before I force you.”

“Force me?” chuckled Liam darkly. “I bench press a good three hundred pounds in Gym class and you can barely run the mile. Now,” Liam’s shadow engulfed Zayn as he moved closer. “Tell me how a mere, feeble specimen like you can ward off a strong, powerful. . . dangerously sexy young man like me.” Liam flexed, his toned arms bulging out of his dark red plaid shirt. He kissed either biceps, laughing menacingly.

“Simple.”

In a flash, Zayn pounced on top of Liam, sending Liam flailing into the sheets with a loud thud coming from the headboard. All the while Zayn twisted Liam’s nipples between his fingers, Liam screaming ‘mercy, mercy, mercy’ as Zayn laughed.

“MERCY!!” wailed Liam.

“I can’t hear you,” mocked Zayn, twisting Liam’s nipples clockwise and causing him to writhe uncontrollably. “What’s the matter strong, powerful and dangerously sexy young man? It seems you’re all bark and no bite.”

“Zayn,” Liam breathed out.

Continuing to laugh, Zayn sat on Liam’s lap, immediately jumping when he felt the blunt, hard girth of Liam’s cock between his butt cheeks. Zayn looked at Liam betrayed.

“Do you have a. . . boner?”

“No!” Liam denied automatically, hiding the tent in his jeans with his shirt.

Zayn motioned frantically at Liam’s lap, spewing out an incoherent sentence of words.

“Well,” Liam looked between his legs. “Yeah. But you can’t blame me! The nipples are the most sensitive part of the human body.”

“FOR GIRLS!” bellowed Zayn.

“What’s your problem?” Liam rebutted. “Haven’t you ever had a boner?”

“Yeah but never from another dude!”

“It was an accident.” Liam motioned between his legs. “See look, it’s gone. Nothing to be so upset about. Sheesh. I wouldn’t take you for a homophobe.”

“I’m not!” countered Zayn. “It was just weird. I’d never thought I’d feel your pork sword anywhere on me.” Zayn ruffled his hair before sitting down beside Liam. “That thing,” he waved at Liam’s lap.

“Hey, hey, hey. That thing has got a name you know. It’s Sensitive.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re trying to be funny with a dick joke.”

“You know you can laugh and shake this whole awkward situation away.”

“Ha ha ha. Happy?”

“Very,” said Liam.

“So what did you want to tell me that you couldn’t tell me in school?”

At this, Liam grew deadly silent. He scratched the back of his neck, another shade of pink flushing his cheeks. “Well if you got freaked out just because I got a boner in your presence, then just forget about what I had said earlier. It’s nothing.”

“I swear to Allah, Liam. I’m gonna kill you if you don’t tell me. You made it seem like it was the best thing in the world in class. So, tell me.”

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Liam looked up from his long lashes and from the death glare Zayn was giving him, he grabbed Zayn’s laptop he had borrowed and turned it on without another word. A few clicks on the keyboard, Liam hesitantly handed Zayn back his Mac laptop.

“WHAT THE FUCK, LIAM!!!!!!” screamed Zayn, dropping his laptop on the bed as if it were plagued. “What the fuck is that?! Is that you? What the---? You borrowed my laptop so you could. . . so you could make a fucking video?!?! Why the fuck would you show me that?!”

“I need you to help me,” said Liam softly. He grabbed the laptop and turned it upright. “You said you weren’t gonna freak out. . .”

“YOU WERE NAKED! ON MY COMPUTER! JERKING OFF! Please tell me you did not touch my baby with that hand while you were touching yourself.”

“Well, I had to stop it after I came.”

“YOU TAINTED MY BABY!” Zayn grabbed his laptop from Liam.

“I used a handy wipe to sanitize it after I finished.”

“That’s not the point!” Zayn grabbed a handful of Clorox wipes, wiping every inch of his computer. Zayn screeched. “IT’S STILL PLAYING! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! OH MY GOD!!!”

“Jeez, calm down Anal Annie.”

“HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY NEED MY HELP WITH THAT?!?” Zayn’s face dropped and twisted when realization set. Zayn hopped off the bed, distancing himself far away from his best friend, pacing back and forth. “YOU WANT TO FUCK ME DON’T YOU?! DON’T YOU? FOR THAT TWISTED CAM SHOW. WHAT’S YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOING TO THINK OF THIS? YOUR PARENTS? Granted we’re the only house with high-speed wireless internet that actually works. . .” Looking back at Liam, Zayn hysterically waved his hands in the air. “YOU ARE SICK, LIAM PAYNE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT!”

“Are you quite done with your tirade or not?” Liam finished turning off the video and placed the computer beside his lap.

Zayn breathed heavily, his chest heaving for oxygen. He walked over to the window, his hand clutching onto the frame for dear life.

“I need help uploading it to the site,” said Liam softly. “I’m not sure the fundamentals yet so I was wondering if you could help me.”

“You want to upload it?” Zayn turned around to face Liam. “You want people to see you jerking off? Do you have some type of fetish or something? You actually get hard showing off to other people?” Putting his hands in a “stop” gesture, Zayn took a long, deep breath. “You borrow my computer to make a porn video so you can upload it for millions of people to watch. . .”

“Yes,” Liam said smoothly. Without any hesitation.

“Where did this come from? You are not the boy I met three years ago. How do you even know about this stuff? You have no internet, no computer in your house. Hell, your television is considered ancient where I come from.”

“I’ve seen it in one of the magazines my father keeps under the mattress.”

“Your dad has gay magazines under his mattress? What does you mom think of that?”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“They weren’t gay magazines, Zayn. It was a regular Playboy magazine with naked girls on every page, but there was an ad in the back about doing cam shows. I was doing research on it when I would borrow your computer and I’ve read stories of actual people that make a living out of making videos.”

“You want to degrade yourself for money?”

“I don’t find it degrading,” answered Liam. “I think it’s empowering and a way to express your sexuality. I mean the money is a plus for me. It’s not like I want to live in Two Peaks for the rest of my life. The way you talk about New York, about buildings touching the sky, of flashing lights and millions of people moving in unison. That’s where I want to go when I graduate from high school. I can find a job in construction, work my way from the bottom and make a decent living.”

“You’re not scared?”

Liam looked confused. “Scared?”

“Of what other people are going to think of you,” said Zayn softly. “You’re not going to care when people start whispering, ‘There goes the kid who sells himself on the internet’.”

“Not really,” Liam answered honestly. “No one in Two Peaks has access to the internet but you and your dad, and honestly, it doesn’t bother me what everyone thinks of me. They’re gonna be stuck in this town and I’ll be pigging out on New York Pizza with a six pack in my tiny apartment, living the life that they can only think about.”

“I know. . . but still. Millions of people are going to see this video, are you mentally prepared for what that means.”

It was Liam’s turn to take a deep breath in, then exhale. “Yes.”

“As your friend, I honestly don’t think that you should do this. Even knowing that I am the one to upload it to the internet, and that’s if I do, it’s still making me feel a little woozy.”

“I don’t want to live here for the rest of my life, Zayn.”

“You don’t have to,” Zayn disagreed, taking a step towards Liam. “You can apply to a couple colleges in New York and if you get in apply for financial aid, scholarships. Anything is better than selling yourself. I’ll even help you apply for NYU. I just sent in my application letter last week.”

“That’s not the point!” Liam grew flustered, embarrassed.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to make videos,” said Liam ashamed. He glanced away from Zayn. “It makes me feel alive when I stare into the camera. I don’t know how to explain it in a way where you might understand but it just does it for me. Even when I think about all the people watching me, it gets me even harder. Just saying that I’m doing this for the money is a lie. I want to be a cam boy.”

Zayn’s face twisted in utter mortification. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, Zayn. Are you gonna help me load it to the website or not?”

Giving Liam a once-over, seeing the glint in his best friend’s eyes, Zayn sighed in defeat. “My best friend, a cam boy. You better not hate me for uploading this video if it starts getting bad reviews.”

“Trust me,” Liam smiled, perking up. “No one is gonna dislike this video. I did---.”

“Ah, don’t tell me what you did, I don’t want to hear it.” Zayn filled out the information for ‘The Danger Zone’ a website based especially for cam shows.

Looking away when the video of Liam popped up, two quick click tones and it was over. The video was uploaded.

Liam smiled widely, shaking Zayn’s shoulder in thanks. “Now,” he said, grabbing the laptop from Zayn and placing it on his lap. “How much likes do you think I’ll get in the next minute?”

“None,” Zayn said sarcastically, heading out to grab a drink.

When Zayn arrived back with some snacks and drinks, Liam was still glued to the screen, looking up with the biggest, shit eating grin.

“Care to take a wild guess?” asked Liam.

“Six,” Zayn said, handing Liam a cup of orange juice.

“Not even close.” Liam turned the laptop around, the screen cut out so Zayn couldn’t see the video he despised.

Liam’s video in the last five minutes made over a million views, hundreds of thousands of likes and a crap load of comments. Zayn ventured down to the comment sections and read a few to himself. “Ur so hot. Where’s this dude from? He’s so sexy. Sit on my face. Wish he could fuck me with that thing.”

Not one bad comment. Not that Zayn scrolled down to read each and every one, but from what he could see, Liam was popular on the web just as much as he was in school.

“And that’s not even the best part. Someone offered to pay me ten thousand dollars for a private show. He’s willing to deposit the money into my bank account before I do anything. How fucking crazy is that!”

Zayn was flabbergasted. In the span of less than half an hour, his best friend’s video was going viral, and Liam was about to be ten thousand dollars richer. More money than anyone in Two Peaks could make farming crops and mowing lawns. Hell, Liam would be the wealthiest kid --- no, wealthiest person to be living in Two Peaks if he were to make the video.

“The only problem is that he---”

“It’s a he? You’re gonna be performing for a man?”

Liam remained adamant. “It doesn’t matter to me,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll be able to make my way to New York with this kind of cash and still have enough extra to do as I pleased. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Here’s the thing though.” Liam tensed at this, eyes closed. “He wants someone else to jerk me off since he’s not able to. And he wants it to be another guy.”

“NO FUCKING WAY LIAM! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!”

“Which is what I told him.” Staring directly into Zayn’s eyes, Liam continued. “Which is why he raised it from ten thousand to a hundred thousand.”

Zayn’s mouth dropped wide open. “You have got to be shitting me.”

“Nope.”

“A hundred thousand dollars? You could rent out an apartment in New York for a couple years while living a normal life going out and doing whatever you wanted to do. And that’s not including whether you do more shows for other people. Holy fuck, Liam. You could be millions of dollars richer by the end of the day.”

Liam gestured cockily, blowing his knuckles. “What can I say? You’ve got a knack for taking pictures and I’ve got a knack for making porn videos. Now what do you say, Zayn? We can split it fifty-fifty. I’ll keep fifty thousand, you can keep fifty thousand. Nothing has to change between the two of us. We’re still gonna be best friends.”

“Yeah, but---.”

“Imagine how much money we can make working as a team. You can be my cameraman and I’ll be the subject for the shows. We’ll make a killing!”

“How can I possibly go from freaking out about seeing you jerking off on my computer, to debating whether to start videotaping you for cash? I don’t get it. It makes me look like a huge hypocrite. No, I don’t think I can do it.”

“Think about it, Zayn. Seriously. We both turned eighteen this year, and judging by how well we work with each other as a team, we’ll be able to move out on our own after graduation without anything to worry about.”

“It just seems too easy, doesn’t it?” Zayn paced back and forth once more, forgetting about the food he had brought up with him from the kitchen. “What if this is some type of scam? It all seems too good to be true. Why doesn’t everyone do this to make a living, you know? Why don’t porn stars just do private shows instead of making porn movies? It just doesn’t make any sense.”

A ring filled the air. Liam glanced back to the laptop.

“It’s do or die, Zayn,” said Liam, placing the laptop a few inches away from him. “You in this or not? He already wired the money into my account.”

“Stop, Liam it’s all happening too fast. This seriously can’t be happening. I don’t know what to do. . . LIAM, HOLY FUCK!”

Liam had pulled his long, hard cock from his jean zipper, stroking it in front of the built-in camera above the computer screen. Zayn stared, horrified as Liam thrusted into his hand slow, languidly, licking his lips to the camera and smiled.

Zayn was short-circuiting. Who did he become friends with? Liam Payne? Who the hell was this guy? What the fuck was going on? Was he dreaming?

“Hurry up, Zayn,” Liam moaned out, tapping the spot beside him. “He’s asking for you. He wants to see if you’re just as handsome as I am.” Liam chuckled softly, hand still stroking. With his other hand, Liam rubbed it over his pubes, up his abs and to the nubs poking up from his chest. Giving his nipples a nice squeeze, Liam moaned, biting his lip.

Zayn slow and carefully walked to the other side of the bed, avoiding full eye contact to Liam’s dick. He looked at the screen, noticing the Instant Messenger on the bottom of the screen. Before looking away, a new message popped up.

'Your friend is as handsome as you are. Another hundred thousand to see you cum in his pretty little mouth.'

Liam automatically turned to Zayn.

“Not happening. Not for a million dollars. Turn it off, I refuse.”

Another message.

'What about two million? One million for each of you for the whole she-bang.'

“Who the fuck is this guy? Who throws away that type of cash!”

BING.

'Just a rich guy with a fetish for two hot guys going at it. If you make it worth my time, I’ll consider adding a few more zeroes after the one.'

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“Zayn, it’s now or never,” Liam breathed heavily. The tip of his large cock head looked hot and angry. “I’m about to cum.”

'Two million on the line. No strings attached.'

Without another thought, Zayn dropped to his knees beside Liam, leaving room for the camera to catch his and Liam’s transition to becoming millionaires. Zayn widened his mouth as far as he could, still struggling to fit all of Liam down his throat, gagging as he went, feeling rush of hot liquid slide down his gullet as Liam pushed his head further down.

“OH SHIT, ZAYN!” Liam moaned out, thrusting his hips up to meet Zayn’s hot mouth. Liam spasmed, feeling himself soften in the damp heat, feeling Zayn gag around his meat.

A new message.

'That was quick. . . But damn was that hot. Same time tomorrow?'

Zayn’s eyes watered, gulping the last of Liam’s semen down his throat. He looked at Liam’s smug grin before punching him in the thigh. “Tomorrow I’m coming in your mouth.”

Liam’s smile widened. “Deal.”


End file.
